


Swing Time, or how confusing dancing can get...

by I_Am_Many



Series: A Slice of Stucky [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Bucky Barnes - Freeform, Confused Bucky Barnes, Confused Steve Rogers, Going to the movies, M/M, POV Bucky Barnes, POV Steve Rogers, Past Bucky Barnes/Steve Rogers, Pre-Captain America: The First Avenger, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Swing Dancing, the Bucky effect
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-15
Updated: 2016-07-15
Packaged: 2018-07-24 04:56:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7494711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_Am_Many/pseuds/I_Am_Many
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On Bucky's day off, the pair of boys decides to sneak in the theater and go watch the latest Fred Astaire musical.<br/>Back home, someone's toes will have to survive a dance lesson that rapidly takes a confusing undertone...</p><p>(Pre- Not All those Who Wander...)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Swing Time, or how confusing dancing can get...

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Not all those who wander...](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7421368) by [I_Am_Many](https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_Am_Many/pseuds/I_Am_Many). 



> Hi you lovely readers!  
> This is a spinoff work that takes root in my new fanfic "Not all those who wander..." chapt2, "Resfeber".  
> It can, of course, be read on its own, but if you are arriving from my other fanfic, this is what Steve was thinking about while watching a movie with Bucky on the plane...
> 
> Enjoy!  
> *******************************

It's Bucky's day off today, and with my health not causing me any trouble for the moment, he's decided to take me to the pictures. We're gonna watch “Swing Time” cause it looks real good and we both love musicals, even though Bucky will tell you he's only going because of me.  
Fortunately for us, today is also Dolores' day at the cashier, and Bucky knows Dolores. He especially knows how to charm and sweet talk her into letting us slip in for free after the lights are turned off... And even though it feels wrong to me, I have to admit that what the “Bucky effect” can achieve will never cease to amaze me.

 **“C'mon champ!”** he says after waiting for everyone to enter. I know it's wrong... yet a bit thrilling too, making me dizzy with excitement. We've already done it twice before, but the same rush still makes my heart race when Bucky's hand take mine to guide me in the dark room.  
We sit at the back, right when the Radio Picture overture comes on to signal the start of the movie.

  
At some moments, I can feel Bucky's feet moving a bit next to mine when the dancing scenes come on, whereas I snap my fingers nearly silently: even sat down I won't risk dancing.  
After nearly one hour forty-five, we come out of the theater to warm late afternoon air, blinded by the August's sunlight before our eyes adjust again, and make our way home while discussing the movie.  
**“See, I told you it was good, huh Bucky?”**  
**“Yeah, not bad...”**  
I elbow him a bit, my personal _“hey, it's me you're talking to”_ sign.  
**“Oh come on, admit it, you loved that movie! I saw you move your feet!”**  
**“Okay okaay, it was pretty good. Especially Ginger Rogers, she's a looker! I mean, have you seen her moves, not to mention those gams!”**  
**“uh huh...”** _heeere we go again..._  
**“Take note Steve, one day I'll get me a doll just like her!”**  
**“Willya now? Well, at least she won't have my last name I hope.”**  
**“Geez Steve, could you stop being a sarcastic punk, you're ruining my dream!”**  
**“I will, when you stop playing at macho gum-flapper and get the keys!”**  
Bucky looks at me, giving me that “whatever” kind of smile while rolling his eyes a bit, before taking the keys out of his pocket and letting us in. I follow and close the door, a spontaneous smile playing on my lips.  
Once inside I start fixing us dinner while Bucky, after taking his jacket and shirt off, starts setting up the table in his undershirt only. I have to admit, it's pretty hot in here, but this is something I've seen him do ever since we were kids. The guy always had trouble keeping a shirt properly on, he says it reminds him too much of when he had to go to church, but I know that's not the only reason.

* * *

 

As soon as we get back home I go take my shirt off. You wouldn't know when you see me all dressed up, chatting up some gals, but I hate wearing shirts, or at least when they're tucked in and all buttoned up. I always feel stuck up and uncomfortable. Maybe cause it reminds me of my father, of when he'd take me to church with all the Irish cousins. Or when he decided my mom should have catholic funerals. He knew this wasn't her religion, he knew this wasn't what she wanted, but he did it anyway, which didn't help me love the house of God. Good thing Steve was here that day. 

The only times I nearly enjoyed going to church were the few times I went with him and his mom when we were kids. He looked so happy when he took me along, like there was a light following him, making him glow just a little bit...  
I go grab the plates and cutlery to set up the table while Steve makes us some dinner. He seems lost in his own thoughts, surely replaying scenes of the movie in his head.  
**“Hey champ!”**  
No answer. I give him a gentle nudge.  
**“Hey Stevie, you're daydreaming again.”**  
**“Oh, what? Did you say something?”**  
**“I said you're daydreaming again. What were thinking about, the movie? Ginger's legs huh!”** I joke, shoving him in the shoulder playfully.  
**“Pfff, you and women's legs! No, I mean, yeah, I was thinking about it, the movie. How Astaire seems to nearly float sometimes, like dancing comes naturally, effortlessly to him. I know I'm a complete cement mixer but, ugh... sometimes I wish I could dance like Fred Astaire... or even just dance without stepping on anyone's toes!”**  
Listening to Steve, something comes over me, a crazy idea. Maybe it's the heat, maybe it's the movie, maybe it's the fact that I hate seeing Steve even just a tiny bit discouraged. I don't know... I go fold the sofa bed, then grab his hand.

He barely has time to turn the stove off as I take him to the small space that's left between the dinner table, the now folded couch, and the entrance door.  
**“What are you doing Buck?”**  
**“I'm gonna teach you how to dance!”** Steve looks at me, complete disbelief in his eyes, and I can see the laughter following close after.  
**“Oh but I'm dead serious!”**  
**“Really? No, you don't have to, it's ok. It was just wishful thinking!”**  
**“No no no, I will! I'm gonna teach you basic steps. How do you expect to sweep any doll off their feet otherwise?”**  
I see him ponder it for a second, before looking at me and my pleading puppy look... I know it's a low blow, but he can never resist it.  
**“Okaaay, I guess I could try...”**  
**“That's the spirit! So you remember, in the lesson, how they just start walking together first?”**  
**“Yes.”**  
**“Let's do the same then.”**  
I take his arm in mine and start walking to a 4 count, back and forth several times until he gets the rhythm.  
**“See, it wasn't that hard!”**  
**“We were just walking. I still know how to walk Buck.”**  
**“Alright then, now we're gonna try the two step thing”**  
**“You sure? I don't wanna step on your feet...”** I look at his worried face and simply give him a reassuring smile.  
**“Don't worry about my toes, they can take it! Just imagine I'm Ginger in that scene.”**  
He bursts out laughing, and I understand why a split second after the sentence has left my mouth  
**“Nuts! Buck, you're way taller than her, not to mention way more muscular, with short dark hair... that's not gonna be easy!”**  
**“You forgot I'm way more handsome!”**  
**“yeah, there's that too!”**  
**“Just... shut it and try to follow, smartass!”**  
I take his right hand in mine while my left one goes to rest on his back, and for some reason it instantly feels right, like we... fit. It's not a simple mechanic thing, like his hand being smaller than mine or his head arriving just at my chin. No, it's also... a feeling, as if something clicks inside of me. It's not the first time I get this impression, nor is it the first time I pretend not to see Steve slightly blushing in those moments. I don't know why it happens, and try not to think about it too much. I'm just a guy teaching his pal how to dance... nothing wrong with that!

* * *

 

Bucky's left hand is on my back, mine on his... This is not how I thought it would go. But most of all, this is not how I thought it would feel...  
I feel strangely safe and... warm somehow. Not because it's 77 degrees outside, but because this is definitely not how Ginger would hold me. It's Bucky's large hands I feel on my back, and it's him holding me, strong but still gentle. A perfect fit, like a frame for its picture... Am I blushing? No, no, I can't be blushing... If I am, he doesn't seem to notice anyway.  
**“Ok, now focus champ. I'm gonna count till three first, and then on the count of one, we'll do the two steps to the right. Understood?”**  
**“I guess so...”**  
**“One, two, three, one...”** I try to start on one. I try to move, but it doesn't happen. I just stood there, looking at him go.  
**“Steve, don't tell me you can't even move your feet now, or you'll be too desperate a case!”**  
**“Sorry, no, yes. I mean, yes, I can.”**  
**“Which one is it then?”** he asks me, his cocky smile in full swing. And now I can't talk.  
**“Alright, let's try again, but this time you kinda have to move, or it defeats the purpose. One, two, three, one–“**  
One step in the dance and I've already stepped on his toes.  
**“Sorry! So sorry Buck! I told you–“**  
**“Shush. Come on, we're gonna start again, I know you can do it!”**

We try again and again, with more toe-crushing, and I finally manage to do all the steps up to the moment we have to turn and...  
**“woah, WOOAAAHH!!!”**  
Our feet get tangled and we end up on the ground, Bucky breaking my fall. He's lucky I'm surely the lightest guy in all of Brooklyn, if not New York!

  
Me on top of him, his arm still around my waist, my hands on his chest, I straighten up just a bit. Just enough to look him in the eyes as he stares right back for a few seconds. A few seconds that feel like an eternity, like gazing at some faraway crystalline waters, and it seems his arm won't let me get away... until it does. He lets go and I roll on the side, both of us lying on our backs next to each other, and I feel the smallest sensation from his little finger on mine, barely touching, as if by mistake. But not moving away either.  
**“Well, we seem to be here, don't we?...”** he says, quoting the movie. Quoting that scene where they both knew what's going on but wouldn't do anything about it...  
After a moment I decide to break the silence that's getting heavier by the second:  
**“That was a disaster, wasn't it?”** Both staring at the ceiling, he starts chuckling, so do I. A chuckle that grows into uncontrollable shaking laughter that must last for at least five minutes.

  
Finally, we get back up, Bucky lending me a hand to get back on my feet.  
**“Well, you know what Fred says in that scene: “pick yourself up, dust yourself off, start all over again!”. Though we might start again another day! At least you gave it a go”** he says, putting his hand on my shoulder as he always does to comfort me.  
**“Thanks for trying Buck, that was real swell.”**  
**“No problem buddy. Now! I think I'm gonna go shower before eating, what with the sweat and rolling on the floor...”**  
**“You do that, I have to finish making dinner anyway! I'll go after you.”**  
Getting back to the stove, I hear the bathroom door close then, a couple of minutes later, singing. He's started “The way you look tonight” in his beautiful deep voice, a voice I could recognize anywhere. A voice that helped me so much ever since we were old enough to figure out how to get in the cookie jar.  
" _Lovely, don't you ever change_  
_keep that breathless charm_  
_cause there's nothing for me but to love you,_  
_just the way you look tonight._ "

Well, I look like my scrawny self in pants still slightly too big for me so... But, what are you rambling about Steve?! He's not thinking about you while singing, and why would he? Or... why would you want him to anyway? No, he's surely dreaming of Ginger... Rogers.  
Ok, just get the damn matches, the stove isn't gonna light itself up!

But most of all, _get a grip!_

**Author's Note:**

> What Bucky sings while showering:  
> "Just the way you look tonight" by Fred Astaire  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dIW_Ah0wg-w
> 
> I tried to find the scene where Ginger Rogers' character teaches Fred Astaire's how to dance on Youtube but couldn't, so I guess you'll have to watch the movie to see it (it's towards the mid-beginning) ;)
> 
> As always, spread the love and tell me what you think in the comments! Love you all <3


End file.
